koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dian Wei
Dian Wei is a character who has been playable since the first Dynasty Warriors. One of Cao Cao's loyal defenders, Dian Wei was spotted by Xiahou Dun when he fought a tiger with his bare hands. Seemingly blessed with superhuman strength and ferocity, he was nicknamed the "Coming Evil". In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 27 years old and his height is 195 cm (6'3.5"). His height in Kessen II is 200 cm (close to 6'7"). Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Dian Wei acts as one of Cao Cao's early bodyguards. He earns special recognition from his lord and is either called the "coming evil" or one "who matches the power of the warriors of yore" throughout the series. In the Asian script, Cao Cao's nickname for Dian Wei is E Lai (悪来, Akurai), the same name of a mighty bureaucrat who once served King Zhou. He is best remembered for sacrificing his all for his lord's escape, stalling Zhang Xiu's army at Wan Castle. Unless players are playing his story mode, he will usually only appear during the early battles of the Three Kingdoms period. His Legend Mode in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends reenacts him defending Cao Cao's escape from Wan Castle. Zhang Xiu had surrendered to Cao Cao and welcomed him within his domain. However, Cao Cao eloped with his uncle's wife, which angered Zhang Xiu. Caught in a surprise attack and the castle in flames, Dian Wei volunteers to guard Cao Cao's escape. He finds an open path for his master but suffers from two grievous arrow wounds. Regardless of his injury, Dian Wei continues to oppose his lord's pursuers and fights any generals -including Zhang Xiu- until Cao Cao escapes. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he is scouted by Xiahou Dun when he wrestled a tiger with his bare hands and soon recruited under Cao Cao's service. During the Yellow Turban Rebellion, his master spots his ferocity in battle and praises him with his nickname. Dian Wei proudly carries his new name and soon became known throughout the land as Cao Cao's loyal bodyguard. When Cao Cao is betrayed at Wan Castle, Dian Wei rescues his lord and defeats several of Zhang Xiu's troops. Although he couldn't strike down Zhang Xiu, he contributes to Lu Bu's downfall at Xia Pi Castle and chases Liu Bei at Chang Ban. He protects his liege's escape a second time after their army loses at Chi Bi. Undeterred by any who come to attack his lord, he saves Cao Cao a third time from would-be Wu assassins in his ending. His Legend Mode in the Xtreme Legends expansion begins with Emperor Xian taken prisoner by the remnants of Dong Zhuo's army. He shares the stage with his master, Xiahou Dun and Xu Zhu. Dian Wei starts in the far east and he demonstrates his strength during the conflict. When Lu Bu arrives to try to claim their royal traveler, Cao Cao orders Dian Wei to take down their unexpected rival. Once the emperor reaches safety, he is officially named Cao Cao's protector and is deeply honored with his new position. Dian Wei is implied to be a man of unfavorable origin in Dynasty Warriors 6. Cao Cao employs him regardless of his reputation and trusts his new vassal to be his shield. Although his master is pleased with his performance, Dian Wei is additionally given other responsibilities to complete, such as leading his own army and instructing troops. Though he makes a name for himself as a magnificent general, Dian Wei isn't interested in politics or philosophies and only works to protect Cao Cao. When Wei defeats Wu at He Fei Castle, Cao Cao entrusts the safety of the new land to his vassals. Hearing from Xiahou Dun that their lord has departed, Dian Wei abandons his duties and catches up to Cao Cao. Simply explaining that he only desires to do what he does best, Dian Wei vows to forever be Cao Cao's shield and they leave together. Warriors Orochi During Orochi's scenario, Dian Wei is one of the generals who stood alongside his lord at Yi Ling. However, he is defeated by Orochi's army and has to retreat. After the battle's climax, he carries his wounded lord to safety and helps him hide from the public eye. As Cao Cao returns to his forces during the main events in Warriors Orochi, Dian Wei accompanies him. During the sequel, he continues to faithfully serve and follow his master. When Cao Pi struggles against Kiyomori, Dian Wei reports the incident to Cao Cao and he joins the rescue team at Kanegasaki. He teams up with Ranmaru and Zhou Tai for their dream mode to rescue their respective lords from Liu Bei's army. Kessen Dian Wei appears during the later stages in Kessen II. Once he saw Wei's might on the battlefield, he approaches Cao Cao and offers his services. He then appoints himself as Cao Cao's bodyguard. While his intentions to guard his liege are pure, he isn't a rational thinker and is known to get caught in his zest for battle. During the siege of Fan Castle, he may be lured out by Guan Yu's taunts, thus leaving the southern gate open and defenseless. He is still bald yet wears a unique six horned headpiece adorned with violet tassels. He is a strong War oriented general yet is very weak against magic. Character Information Personality Dian Wei is a determined and straightforward man who is devoted in his mission to protect Cao Cao. He often bellows for a worthy opponent, challenging for anyone to stop him. He doesn't like over thinking the details and just wants to get the job done. Fierce on the battlefield, he turns into a simple and humble man in his lord's presence. Dian Wei will likely be the vassal in Wei who frets the most over Cao Cao's well being. Dian Wei proudly calls his lord "Prime Minister" or "my lord" when facing his enemies and is very proud of the nickname that his lord gave him. Even though Dian Wei is not related to Cao Cao by blood he still holds him in very high regard, even letting him stay in his carriage with him on their journies. A privilege only given to Xiahou Dun aswell, due to Cao Cao's cautious nature. He highly respects Xiahou Dun and calls him "my lord" or "Lord Xiahou" whilst referring to him. In the Japanese script, he addresses him as the respectful yet colloquial "danna" (旦那), which would somewhat translate to "dude" in this case. He is good friends with Xu Zhu and they share special quotes when they support one another in battle. Both men can rely on the other to follow their duty to Cao Cao. Voice Actors * Beau Billingslea - Dynasty Warriors 4~6, Warriors Orochi series, Dynasty Tactics 2 (English) * Jang Hobi - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Korean) * Sa Seong Wung - Dynasty Warriors 3~5 (Korean) * Kazuya Nakai - Dynasty Warriors and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Takahiro Yoshimisu - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Shō Hayami - Kessen II (Japanese) * Fumihiko Tachiki - Romance of the Three Kingdoms drama CD series Quotes :See also: Dian Wei/Quotes *"Did you see that, Zhang Xiu?! We have smashed your evil ways. As long as Dian Wei is here, you shall not lay a finger on my lord!" *"That'll be enough of that. Someday I'll be facing you on the battlefield as well. Making friends with you will make it harder." :"Now I see. Beneath your warrior's manner, you are actually a simple and gentle man." ::~~''Dian Wei and Lu Xun; Dynasty Warriors 6'' Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A shout that knock over enemies. : , : Uppercuts with his axe. : , , ,( , , ): Dian Wei repeats wood chopping-motions, ended with a right-to-left swipe. : , , , : Throws axe far away, which acts like a boomerang and comes back to Dian Wei. : , , , , : Performs a powerful uppercut, summoning a thin tornado. : , , , , , ,( ): Smashes axe into the ground, creating an earthquake that trips vulnerable enemies. : , , , , , , , , : Three left and right swings, a chop and a turning swing. Two more left and right swings before he throws his axe in front of him. : : Continuously swings left and right, ended with a 360 degree spin. : , : Aerial swipe with his axe. : , : Flips in the air, bolts down to the ground, and smashes it with his axe. :Dashing : Ramming headbutt. Horse Moveset : : Dian Wei leans to each side, and swing his weapon. : , , , , , : Three attacks to the right side, three to the left. : : Repeating slashes to all sides until the Musou gauge empties. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Spins his ball horizontally around with his right hand three times. Cris-crosses the ball in front of him five times before he transfers the inertia to his right, spinning it to his side in a vertical manner. He then kicks the ball to hit enemies to his front, hopping and turning into the air as it goes. When he's back on his feet, he raises his left hand into the air to spin the ball in a 360 radius around him seven times as he slowly walks forward. He needs a moment to regain his balance before he can repeat the chain. : string (Renbu ∞): Charges forward with his shoulder, spins into the air, and smashes his ball into the ground. Higher renbu levels allow him to run a longer distance. : (held): Hurls his iron ball loose and swings it four times around him in a 360 radius. : : Series of swings before he spins in one place to hit his foes. He throws his weapon out of his hands and shouts twice, clearing enemies away from him. He regains his weapon after the animation ends. : , : Downwards swing with his chain and ball kept close to him. : , : Raises upwards in the air to smash his iron ball on the ground. :Dashing : Spins to a stop while swinging his iron ball close to him. Quickly comes to a stop. :Dashing : Heaves his iron ball and smashes it on the ground. Needs some time to recover. :Grapple attack : Spins around in a circle with his ball close to his arms. If the ball connects, he will follow up by ramming his foe with his left shoulder. He spins to deliver a hopping overhead strike with his weapon, knocking them off their feet. :Grapple attack : Flings his ball straight in front of him and lets it land on the ground. If the ball connects, his enemy's feet will be trapped on its spikes. Dian Wei spins around once with them attached before hurling them far in front of him. :Deadlock attack: Hops up and unceremoniously bashes his opponent's head with his iron ball. :Special attack: Swift Attack: immediately boosts Dian Wei's Renbu gauge up to the Infinite Renbu and grants higher attack and defense power. When used at low, red health, the effects of Swift Attack increase. Horse Moveset : string: series of quick swings to the right. Number of strikes is determined by the Renbu gauge. : : Lets his iron ball loose and lets it swing in a vertical circle three times to his right. : : faster version of the string that ends with a attack. Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors Dian Wei is known for consistently being a character who emphasizes attack power over any other stat, meaning that he suffers from a weak defense, has an average musou stat, and is a bit slow on the field. However, he has attacks that are easy to use in any given situation and very versatile in one-on-one duels. Since he is hampered in his other stats, he works best with all-out offensive tactics. In Dynasty Warriors 6, Dian Wei wields a ball and chain and his attack range is more shallow than his previous incarnations. He is best played at a close range with careful usage of his normal chain. Using his charges at the right time helps him offensively cover more ground and simultaneously prevents back attacks. His held attack is best used as one of his main crowd clearer moves until he reaches higher Renbu levels. His Special should be reserved for when he's surrounded by overwhelming odds and multiple foes. Weapons :See also: Dian Wei/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Historical Information A local of Jiwu (己吾, present day Sui, Henan), Dian Wei's birthyear is unknown. The Records of Three Kingdoms describes Dian Wei as a stalwart man with superhuman strength. When he was young, Dian Wei once agreed to kill a rival of his fellow townsman. Disguised as a noble, Dian Wei travelled to his enemy's house in Suiyang and entered the gates without challenge. He then slayed his enemy's entire family. As the victim lived near the market, news of his death soon spread and hundreds of men went on pursuit of the murderer. However, none of them dared duel Dian Wei, who headed out of town with the pursuers at his heels. After walking four or five li, Dian Wei met his companions and escaped after a fight. In 189, regional warlord Zhang Miao was raising an army to join the coalition against Dong Zhuo, who was holding the Emperor hostage in the imperial court. Dian Wei heeded the call. He greatly impressed his superiors when he managed to keep a huge banner swaying in strong wind upright with just one hand, while several other men with their combined efforts could not do so. Dian Wei later served under Xiahou Dun, a trusted general under Cao Cao. During the campaign against Lü Bu in Puyang, Cao Cao and his troops were caught amidst an onrush by the enemy. According to Records of the Three Kingdoms, Dian Wei gathered scores of men around himself. All of them put on two layers of armor, discarded their shields, and charged towards the enemy holding spears and halberds. Another wave of enemy closing in from the west unleashed a barrage of arrows onto Dian Wei and his men. Oblivious to the missiles, Dian Wei told his comrade, "Tell me when the enemies are ten paces away." His comrade did so. Dian Wei said again, "Tell me when it's five paces." His comrade then cried with fear, "The enemies are upon us!" Spinning around, Dian Wei flung the dozen javelins he was holding at his enemies. With each fling a man fell from his saddle and not a javelin missed its target. The enemies then retreated. Deeply impressed, Cao Cao promoted Dian Wei to the rank of Captain and made him his own personal bodyguard. Henceafter, Dian Wei was always at the forefront of every battle he participated in. He was also loyal and responsible. He stood guard outside Cao Cao's tent throughout the day and slept somewhere close during the night, and rarely returned to his own quarters. The capable warrior was also an extraordinary eater and drinker. He ate in huge mouthfuls and drank in long gulps. Because of his enormous appetite, several men were required to serve him whenever he sat down for meals. In 197, Cao Cao waged a war against Zhang Xiu, the governor of Wancheng (宛城), who immediately surrendered to Cao Cao. Cao Cao was very pleased and invited Zhang Xiu and his men to a banquet. Throughout the banquet, Dian Wei stood behind Cao Cao holding a giant axe, the blade of which was one chi long. Zhang Xiu and his man dared not even look up at the pair whenever they toasted to Cao Cao. About ten days later, Zhang Xiu ate his words and led a force to attack Cao Cao's camp. Cao Cao escaped on horseback.Dian Wei stood guard at the front gate of the camp ground, with a dozen men on his side, and fought fiercely using a long halberd. One swing of the halberd saw more than ten enemy spears broken. As the battle went on, Dian Wei's companions were killed one by one, while Dian Wei was also wounded in many places. The mighty warrior then grabbed two enemies and used them as weapons. No other enemy dared to approach him. Dian Wei rushed forward and killed a few more enemies before finally dying of blood loss. He was still staring and swearing as he took his last breath. Only after assuring that he was dead did the enemies dare to come forward and severed his head, which was passed around for all to see. When the word spread, all the enemies came to revere Dian Wei's body, not believing anyone could fight so ferociously. When Cao Cao heard of Dian Wei's death, he broke down in tears. He then ordered his men to steal Dian Wei's corpse back so that the warrior could be buried in his hometown. Thereafter, whenever Cao Cao passed by the tomb, he would stop to mourn Dian Wei. Cao Cao also made Dian Wei's son, Dian Man, a commander major and kept him at his side. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery 09.gif|Dynasty Warriors Image:Dianwei-dw3.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 render dw4a-dianwei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 artwork Image:Dianwei-dw4.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Dianwei.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Dianwei-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 render Image:Dianwei-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Dianwei-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Category:Wei characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Kessen Characters